Document FR 2 884 059 in the name of the Applicant discloses a connection assembly comprising a first housing and a second housing suitable for being assembled with the first housing. The first housing comprises a housing body and a locking cap that is movable relative to the housing body between an unlocked position and a locked position.
When the locking cap is in the locked position, such an assembly presents relatively large thickness because of the presence of the three superposed parts, i.e. the first housing, the housing body of the second housing, and the locking cap. Consequently, such a connector is relatively bulky.
Consequently there exists a need to improve the connectors used for aviation applications.